Swapped
by GallagherGirl98
Summary: Claire and Monica switch roles Claire becoming the queen when Shane chooses Monica over her. But when he finds out the life she has been secretly living will he help her get out or leave her to drown. May contain lemons
1. Welcome to Hell

Claire lay on her bed in the Glass house sweating after her trip to the gym, ever since Shane left that was all she did fight to become tougher. He left her for Monica for God's sake. She lost the only boy she ever loved to the girl who killed his sister, how much sadder can you get. Ever since then she fought to make sure should would never be so weak again and give herself over to someone completely and allow them to hurt her like that. She noticed that she had taken over Monica's role as queen bitch and she liked it, Monica was all domestic and living in Shane's room with him, she was even polite to Claire. While Claire turned full on slut adding hot pink highlights to her hair piercing her tongue and sleeping with any guy who wanted her.

"Claire dinner."

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."

She whispered under her breath and quickly changed into pink short shorts and a low cut tank top. She ran down the stairs to make sure she didn't have to sit next to either Shane or Monica she couldn't believe she had ever behaved like a lovesick little girl; she got why Monica had bullied her. She sat opposite the lovebirds and shovelled down her food as quickly as possible to get away with Michael and Eve on their honeymoon with permission from Amelie it was just the three of them. Claire had even taken to moving into the secret room.

"Well guys as much as I love family dinners I gotta shower and go to a party see ya." She stood up and noticed Shane opening his mouth so she raised an eyebrow.

"Well Michael asked if we could spend the night with you to check on you as its dark out." He looked so uncomfortable she couldn't help the grin tugging at her lips and she had an idea.

"Sure why don't you guys come to the party with me?" they just nodded so she ran upstairs laughing at how much hell they were going to get at the party. An hour later she walked into the hall to see Shane and Monica making out, she cleared her throat and they looked up embarrassed until they saw what she was wearing. A tight black dress that was a corset at the top and barely went past her butt and black six inch heels with her hair curled tumbling down her back.

"You're seriously going out like that?" Shane looked at it sceptically so she just walked out the door and heard them follow. They walked onto the next block until they got to an old factory that looked abandoned as she pushed open the door she felt a hand on her arm and glared at Monica who quickly removed it.

"Are you sure this is it even I never came here for a party, mainly because there wasn't any party here or I would've been told."

She started shaking as she looked into the dark empty factory and couldn't help the bad feeling it brought her.

"That's because it was invite only and you never got one now c'mon I don't feel like staying sober much longer."

And with that she disappeared into the darkness with Shane and Monica struggling to keep up. Her shoes clicking on the ground were the only sound echoing around the warehouse, Claire began leading them towards the basement and just when Shane was about to suggest they turn round they felt the floor vibrate with music. The further down they got the louder the music was until they reached the door to the basement it looked different and out of place to the rest of the building. They were double doors one white with a red S on and the other red with a white S on and to gold handles. Claire pushed open the doors and said

"Welcome to Hell girls and boys."


	2. Saints and Sinners

_Me: Hello anyone here? _

_Oliver: What do you want silly child_

_Me: (batting eyelashes) you to do the disclaimer_

_Oliver: I could easily bite you idiot child_

_Me: and I could kill you off so (sticks out tongue)_

_Oliver: You wouldn't_

_Me: would so say it and I might even give you someone to love_

_Oliver: (sighing) this fool owns nothing and no characters because she is a child who I am going to eat now_

_Me running away: Gotta catch me first _

Shane gasped at what he saw before him. There was a staircase split into two halves with a gold bar down the middle the left side had a deep red carpet running down it while the right side had a white carpet. On the floor beneath there were hundreds of people grinding against each other either in red and black with dark masks on, or in white with light coloured masks on. Half the room was black and red and the other grey and white and there was saints and sinners painted on the wall in giant letters.

"Well guys time to choose take a walk on the wild side with the sinners or be good and be a saint it's your choice, right or left?"

Claire asked them and when Shane and Monica looked at her she had on a deep red mask covering the top of her face with dark spirals on it, she held two mask's that covered your eyes to Shane one was silver the other black and she held two out to Monica both looked like a cat one black on silver.

"Careful only choose sinner if you're prepared for the consequences."

Claire's eyes went serious and they knew she wasn't joking that if they chose sinners there would be consequences, but they chose the black ones anyway mainly to be able to stay with her and watch what she did. She nodded and began walking to the red half of the staircase, as she got to the bottom a guy bigger than Shane glared at them until they realised it was Claire and he just stamped her hand with a red S and handed her a small pill. She nodded to the others and he did the same to them.

"Claire is this ecstasy?" Shane sounded worried for once.

"I warned you there were consequences Shane now swallow the damn thing and do not say my name again, here we are anybody and nobody. This is the ultimate freedom now enjoy."

She disappeared after swallowing the pill with Shane and Monica had both put in a nearby rubbish bag. They held hands and followed her round noticing she stayed on the dark side careful to never step over the line, they watched her grind against everyone and realised to her this really was freedom.

"Maybe we should go its 3am and we really don't want Eve and Michael to get home before us we were only supposed to keep her out so they can get in and surprise her." Shane agreed and they went to look for Claire when all of a sudden the music stopped and the lights all changed to red. There were figures moving to the stage in the centre of the room and a voice boomed out

"Claire."

She stepped forward and walked to the stage obviously still high, and nodded at the female vampire on stage, suddenly people started leaving and Shane noticed they all had an S on their hand and they stood on the balconies above the stairs watching the crowd below thin out until about 20 were left. Claire grabbed him and Monica and pointed to a space on the balcony which they walked to while she stopped on the stairs and glanced at the humans and vampire left then she said

"It is done."

The vampires swarmed on the humans while everyone else just stood watching Shane tried to move but the man who stamped his hand held him still and made him watch as the male who looked oldest walked to Claire and kissed her hand and spoke

"Thank you all of you when it is over you shall be greatly rewarded now leave we shall tidy up."

Everyone started filing out while the vamps cleaned the place and Monica began crying, Claire pulled them outside and made them give her the masks she looked as if this wasn't anything new.

"How are you so calm we have to tell Amelie about this she can find whoever is responsible and stop it?" Claire laughed and it sounded bitter even to her own ears and just shook her head as she began back to the Glass House.

"That is the worst idea ever considering I arranged it all you idiot unless either of you want me dead you won't say a word." Claire snapped and stormed into the house completely ignoring Eve and Michael and stormed to the secret room. Monica ad Shane followed them in and Michael knew something was worn with Shane's expression and Monica's tear stained face.

"What happened Shane?"

"Tell them they have a right to know what kind of person they are living with." Shane sighed and told everyone to sit down and proceeded to tell them everything that happened, by the ended they were all crying for the lives of the innocent's and for Claire because the girl telling vampire's to kill basically children was not the same girl they loved.


End file.
